manicbayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Gallowglass
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Dark Brown. Skin: Pale Eyes: Brown. Height: 5’10 Weight: 137 lbs. Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): Jane has a large scar running from her midsection to her hip, it’s jagged. She has a brand burned into her forearm from an encounter with raiders, who also damaged her leg, giving her a permanent limp. Personality Jane is secluded, and enjoys nothing more than the sound of absolute silence. A keen intellect combined with a disdain for the loud noises makes for an excellent loner. ' ' Although her reserved and introverted attitude may come across as ignorant and standoffish to others, Jane enjoys looking to others for solace in times of need, and will not hesitate to ask for help when in need, nor will she hesitate to give help. Her awkwardness in social situations can hold her back in life, but when she’s needed, or if she or anyone she cares for is in danger, she will do what has to be done, no questions asked. Abilities Skills: Jane is a somewhat skilled archer, but is more talented with any close range sharp object, her years of hunting for food have made her stealthy and quick to the kill with small prey. ' ' Weaknesses: Jane struggles to successfully hunt larger prey, and will often have to settle for smaller more worthless hunts to trade. Her limp severely limits how fast she can run, and this makes it a lot harder to fight. History As with many others, Jane knew no other world different to the one she grew up in. Born in New Haven to lowly parents with a sullen and desolate outlook on this life, Jane knew little happiness or joy in her childhood. But little doesn’t mean nothing at all, for her Ninth birthday her father agreed to take her out of the settlement for a hunt to Blackwood Forest. It was with her father’s makeshift crossbow she made her first kill on a rabbit. Since that day for four years Jane begged her father to bring her with him again, but his agitation for the safety of his family with increased Stalker attacks caused him to lash out at Jane, and enclose his family inside. When Jane was seventeen, her father decided that New Haven would no longer be safe for them, and took his family out of the settlement and onto the equally dangerous road ahead, they survived for a short while, but barely. Eventually the elements got to them before any raiders could, her mother caught something due to the constant exposure to the cold, and passed swiftly in the night. After burying her mother, the two went on, finding themselves in the Ruined City. Realising they would not make it any further, the two set up a makeshift shelter inside one of the old skyscrapers, the ceiling and floors above threatening to give out. Eventually, Jane woke up to find her father’s dismembered body lying on the ground outside. He had jumped. Alone and abandoned in the world, Jane spent years drifting from one place to the next, fleeting, never remaining, but content with it.